


Scene of the Crime

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Alec and Magnus are attending an event that’s being held in the room where Alec almost got married. Alec is… distracted by the memory of their first kiss. Magnus is not helping.





	Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the very good question in [this](https://iheartmalec.tumblr.com/post/167789158854/ok-but-my-question-is-where-in-the-institute-was) tumblr post!
> 
> Beta’d by the amazing [stupidnephilimlove](https://stupidnephilimlove.tumblr.com/). You’re the best - thank you so much! (Also, her [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephilimlove/pseuds/stupidnephilimlove%0A) are lovely, though they may break you with fluff. You’ve been warned.)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://irisphryneadler.tumblr.com/)!

Alec sighs. _Another day, another event_ , he thinks. _All I have to do is make it through the next hour, and then, I can relax._ No matter how many fancy events he attends, Alec can’t get used to the polite nothings of empty conversation. Since he came out, it’s even worse. He swears there’s a buzz when he enters the room. He can never quite hear the words being said, but public opinion seems to hover around him like a cloud. _Fucking Clave. Maybe if they’d get their heads out of their asses, they’d actually do some good._

On top of that, this particular event is being held in the ballroom, which just so happens to be the room he almost got married in. Alec is trying - he really is - to focus on this very important conversation he’s having with a dour Clave representative, but all he can think about is the last time he was in this room... the first time he kissed Magnus. He laughs to himself as he realises their first kiss took place about a foot from where the chocolate fountain now stands.

He’s trying so hard to focus on the pompous bore before him and _not_ think about the texture of Magnus’ lapels in his hands, Magnus’ mouth under his, their intermingled breath; how the smell and taste and feel of Magnus had overwhelmed him so entirely, he’d had to open his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a dream. And when he had, he’d seen Magnus right fucking there and so, so real, a picture that would stay with him for the rest of his life. _Aaaand now I’m thinking about it again._

Alec knows Magnus is in the room. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he has every right to be here, as do Luke, Raphael, and Meliorn in their roles as representatives of the Downworld. More than that, though, Alec knows Magnus is in the room, because he can feel Magnus’ eyes on him and he just _knows_ that Magnus is thinking about that moment too. Alec’s thoughts are already out of control, and he’s barely hanging onto the thread of this conversation, so he refuses to look at Magnus, afraid of what it’d do to his already frayed attention.

A moment later, Alec thinks he hears his name, and he looks up. He cranes his neck as his eyes scan the room, trying to find the source, but apparently, he was hearing things. As his gaze sweeps across the room, however, he accidentally locks eyes with Magnus. Alec gulps at the intensity in Magnus’ gaze. The,n Magnus’ mouth turns up at the corners in a positively evil grin, and Alec nearly swallows his tongue as Magnus lets his cat eyes show, just for a moment, and winks at him deliberately. Alec chokes and sputters, nearly incapacitated. The only good thing about his boyfriend nearly killing him with flirting is that the ensuing coughing fit gives Alec an excuse to extricate himself from the Clave representative. He heads over to a quiet corner to try to regain his composure. _Damn that man! He knows what those eyes do to me!_

Alec is still coughing a little as he heads across the room, trying to look purposeful, so no one will stop him before he can find somewhere quiet to get his thoughts to behave. He’s heading towards the door when he passes a curtained alcove. A hand reaches out and grabs Alec by the arm, pulling him into the recess, quick as a wink. It’s Magnus, of course, mischief written all over his beautiful face, humour twinkling in his incredible eyes, and Alec is suddenly breathless for a completely different reason. In this moment, Alec wants nothing more than to kiss his magical boyfriend from now until the end of time, but he’s hyper aware of the event happening just beyond this curtain, of all the bigwigs eager to find fault and make a scene.

Magnus senses this, because of course he does. A wave of understanding washes across his features. He raises his fingers and flicks them in a tiny, graceful gesture. Immediately, Alec hears a terrific crash, followed by voices raised in alarm and scurrying movement. He raises an eyebrow.

“What did you do?”

“Knocked over the chocolate fountain.”

Alec looks at him suspiciously. There has to be more.

“And?”

Magnus looks at him with perfect innocence.

“And it _may_ have splashed on some of the most overbearing assholes out there. Who can say?”

Alec laughs a little, quietly.

“Have I told you that I love you?”

“Not in the past hour.”

“Well, I do.”

Never one to miss an opportunity, Alec takes Magnus in his arms. And then Alec is kissing the smirk off Magnus’ face and everything else fades away and it’s just Magnus and it’s _glorious_.

-

When Alec and Magnus eventually emerge from the alcove, Alec looks around. Though he doesn’t care who knows he loves his warlock boyfriend, it’ll certainly be easier to convince the Clave dignitaries of his competence as the Head of the Institute if they haven’t noticed his absence.

Looking across the room, he sees Izzy in full diplomat mode. She’s efficiently directed cleanup of the chocolate fountain and the spattered garments, and she’s currently commanding the attention of the notables. Alec sends her a silent prayer of thanks and slips away to make sure he’s presentable. _My hero._

When the Clave envoy turns to look for the eldest Lightwood, Alec is at their elbow, calm and collected and utterly professional.

-

Later, they’re at home relaxing on the couch. Alec is nestled in Magnus’ arms, warm and safe and comfortable at last, when a thought occurs to him. He turns his head so he can see Magnus’ face and asks, “Why the chocolate fountain?”

Magnus looks down at him, affronted.

“How _dare_ they desecrate such a lovely moment? _Our_ moment. And with a chocolate fountain, of all things!” His voice drips with disdain. “It’s so… _tacky_.”

Alec throws back his head and bursts out laughing, as Magnus launches into his exhaustive list of tacky event decor, ranked from his most to least hated. He’s in full flow now, fueled by indignation, and Alec smiles at him fondly. _How is this my life now? Getting to love this amazing man… and having him love me back?_ He listens to Magnus rant about fake flowers and cash bars for a little longer, then sets about thoroughly distracting him. Magnus doesn’t seem to mind, grinning into the kiss in a way that chases all other thoughts from Alec’s head. And then, it’s just the two of them, just the perfect fit of their mouths and the rightness of their hands on each other. And… _gods, this is worth everything. I’d give up the world for this. For him._


End file.
